Multiview displays suffer from a disturbing effect called image cross-talk or image ghosting. Image cross-talk occurs when one viewpoint receives a stimulus that was intended for another viewpoint. This produces a perceived or visible shadow or ghost on that image that reduces, or even inhibits, the viewer's display experience.
Two types of image cross-talk in a display include optical image cross-talk and timing image cross-talk. Timing image cross-talk refers to the timing of the light source and presentation of the image from on the display panel. Thus, if a first view image fails to erase before the illumination for the second image is provided to the display panel, then the first view image will be visible from the incorrect viewpoint, leading to timing image cross-talk.
Optical image cross-talk refers to any non-ideal optical distribution of light from a first view spread, diffused or otherwise distributed into other views. For example if the light intensity from a first view image is non-zero at the spatial or angular location of a second view image, than, as with timing image cross-talk, the first view image will be visible from an incorrect viewpoint, leading to optical image cross-talk.